Chemicals React
by Shyfighter
Summary: More smut for you : Please read! NC-17! PLEASE REVIEW x


_Wow, thank you all so much for reviewing my 'A Visit from Santa' fanfiction :) It was nice to see what you thought and I've been writing this one for you. Really hope you like this first chapter. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: F.R.I.E.N.D.S doesn't belong to me._

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL IS RATED NC-17. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE. Thanks x_

Monica glanced over at Chandler, smiling slightly. He caught her gaze and grinned back with that grin that made her heart skip a beat. Who would have thought that it had been Chandler who was her prince? Who knew that Chandler could be so handsome, so romantic, so sexy?

Ross got up from the table to leave for work and soon Rachel, Joey and Phoebe had also followed suit, leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

"So Mon... We're all alone. What do you wanna do? It's my day off."

Monica smiled," It's my day off too. Why, what did you have in mind?" She stood up and kissed his cheek, looking up into his brilliantly blue eyes.

"We could..." Chandler stood up from the table too and lifted her up into his arms, kissing her full on the mouth.

"Well, we are all alone... For the whole day..." She let herself be carried away by his kisses as he opened their bedroom door and lay her on the bed. Chandler went back out to lock the apartment and came back into their room, his tie half undone. Meanwhile, Monica had already undressed and was left in her black lace bra and panties. Chandler moaned at the sight of his naked girlfriend and saw her blush at his reaction, making her even more desirable. "Here, let me help you with that," Monica sat up and reached over to unhook his tie and unbutton his shirt."

"No complaints here," Chandler kissed her again and closed his eyes as he heard her moan against his neck. Damn, she was so sexy. With tie, shirt and now trousers abandoned Monica cocked her to one side, teasingly. She casually brushed her hand over his white boxers and smiled as she felt him go instantly hard.

"Wow Mr Bing. I know you had a hard day yesterday but I didn't think you'd still be in difficulty."

"Oh my God," Chandler felt a blush rise to his cheeks as she pulled down his boxers and smoothed her fingers over his cock. "Mon..."

Monica stroked it gently and then leaned down to kiss the very tip, smirking at the groans she was eliciting from her boyfriend. She opened her mouth slightly more, giving him head.

"Wow, you're so good at this!" Chandler looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and ran his fingers through her hair, moaning loudly.

Monica encircled his cock with the tip of her tongue, continuing to tease Chandler. "Cum for me Mr Bing..." Monica purred seductively, still stroking him. "Are you close yet? Think about how good it will feel when you cum. You can shoot your hot white jiz onto my body. Then you could...help me wash it off... Cum for me Chandler," and she engulfed his cock once more into her mouth, making Chandler sigh. Monica heard his panting become deeper and less frequent. Knowing he was on the brink of his orgasm she brought her hands down to his balls and squeezed them gently, still kissing his cock all the while.

Chandler felt his stomach contract as she touched his balls and his eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned hers, and only her name. "MONICA! Oh my God, MON...!" Monica lay down onto the bed and pulled him back up so he could squirt his cum onto her body. She moved his hand down to his dick and let him jack himself off. She smiled when his knees buckled and hot white cum shot out of the end of his cock. She caught some on her tongue and moaned at the salty taste. Then she let some drip onto her bra and panties, rubbing it onto her skin. "Oh my God Monica..."

Monica blushed crimson and looked down at the floor. She had never given anyone a blowjob like that before. Not Richard, not Pete, not even Fun Bobby. Only him, the love of her life, Chandler. Chandler gently pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her softly. He had to make her cum, had to make her feel amazing, he had to give her the best sex she'd ever had in her life.

He kissed down her cheekbone _(Yeah, yeah you know the drill but whatever!) _and nibbled each earlobe gently, making his girlfriend arch her back slightly, groaning. He kissed down her neck and collar bone and turned her over as he got to her bra. He smiled at what Monica would think of this but decided he didn't care. He grabbed hold of the clasp of the bra with his teeth and somehow managed to unhook it. He turned her back over and tossed it over the side of the bed. Chandler kissed over each breast, purposefully avoiding her hard nipples. Then, he kissed all of his cum off her body before finally moving back up to her breasts.

Then suddenly, he took one into his teeth and bit it softly, sucking it. He did it to each of them until Monica finally reached down to the wetness between her thighs. Chandler kissed her hand and moved it away. Monica tried to clamp her legs together but Chandler opened her legs wide, forcing her keep them open. The throbbing in her pussy was becoming even more frustrating!

Chandler kissed her breasts a few more times and then kissed down her stomach. Then he skipped out the most important area and kissed up the inside of her legs, tantalizingly slow. Monica groaned loudly, unable to contain her frustration any longer. Chandler smiled up at the sight of his girlfriend's perfect face. Eyelids hiding those beautiful blue eyes, pale delicate skin and soft red lips. He leaned up and kissed her again and laughed slightly as she pushed him back down.

He grabbed hold of her black lace panties with his teeth and pulled them slowly off her legs, watching her entire body shiver in anticipation. Then he kissed up the insides of her legs once more, before finally reaching her pussy. He kissed her clit and then took one large lick with his tongue, causing Monica to buck her hips and sigh. Boy, he'd barely started and she seemed already on the brink! He loved the way she reacted to his touch. He took a few more licks and then tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it hard. He encircled it with his tongue continuously and licked the entire length of her pussy a couple of times.

"Oh my God Chandler! Yes, eat me out! Oh my God, you are amazing! Wow, don't stop! OH...!"

Monica stopped moaning as Chandler gently entered two of his fingers into her pussy, fingering her slowly. He picked up the pace as her panting became shallower and he brought her to the brink and over. Monica felt herself being overwhelmed with pleasure and closed her eyes, sighing. Chandler kissed her pussy gently, bringing her back down to earth.

"Oh my God Chandler. You are so amazing."

Chandler blushed deeply and kissed her again. "Well..."

"Seriously Chandler, you don't give yourself enough credit. Now," Monica kissed him long and hard which immediately made him go hard again! "Shut up and fuck me..."

"With pleasure," Chandler kissed her pussy one last time to make sure she was wet enough and then entered her slowly at first, before picking up pace. He felt her move her body to time with his rhythm and felt himself being taken to seventh heaven. He moved his finger down to her clit and began to rub it, determined to make her cum harder than ever before.

"Oh yes! Oh yeah! Oh my! God, CHANDLER!"

"MONICA!" They moaned each other's name at the same time and they both felt themselves being taken to orgasm.

Chandler continued to rock in and out of his girlfriend before taking it out of her and cumming once again over her body. Monica closed her eyes and breathed heavily, that had to be the hardest she'd ever come... in her entire life. Chandler smiled and lay down next to her, kissing her cheek gently. "Monica, you are so sexy and amazing and I'm so happy you're my girlfriend."

"Are you just saying that 'cause we've just had he most incredible sex? Good God Chandler, you're incredible. You're amazing, I love you so much."

"I know," Chandler joked but then stopped. "But no Mon, every time we touch I swear... I swear that chemicals react."

_Wow! That was so long! So this has taken me absolutely AGES so please, please, please REVIEW! Thank you for reading :) x_


End file.
